


Summer Of Love-Outtakes And Extras

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hippies, Humor, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, One Shot Collection, Outtakes, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Spoilers, Young Twelfth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: I had so many ideas for the Summer of The Love but I couldn't use them all so this is a collection of deleted scenes. Some will be fluffy, some will have angst, some will be funny, touching, some will give you the feels and some will be romantic ;)(No particular order, they will be random and each one will have a chapter summary and title) (It really helps if you read 'Summer of Love, first)(No spoilers for 'After The Summer Of Love', sorry!)





	1. Clara's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Clara reveals her plan to her cousins about the trip. Takes place before the trip starts.

Clara knew she should be asleep but she couldn’t wait till morning. She had just had the greatest idea and had to share it with her cousins! Even though it was almost 4:30 A.M but once they heard it they would so forgive her for waking them!

A click from the light woke Jamie from a deep sleep. He groaned.

“Clara,” Jamie grunted the light from his lamp shining in his face. “It’s late, what are you doing?” He sighed covering his head with his pillow.

Clara grabbed his pillow from him.

“Jamie, dear,” She said happily. “I just had a great idea!” Clara declared.

“So, do I,” He muttered. “It’s called sleep.” Jamie whined grabbing the pillow back.

He then heard another tired voice chime in. His twin brother, David.

“You might as well, give up,” David yawned. “She won’t let us sleep till she tells us her brilliant plan.” He grunted.

Jamie groaned. God, his brother was here, too? He was never going to get any sleep! He sighed sitting up.

“Okay, okay,” He relented. “What’s this ‘great idea’?” Jamie asked.

Clara sat beside him.

“Well, you know dad is letting us go on vacation, right?” She said.

They both nodded. They were very aware of this trip. It was a last hurrah before college, a gift from Dave. They were looking forward to it all year but they still hadn’t agreed on where they were going and if they didn’t decide, quickly, Dave would decide for them. Which is something they didn’t want!

She slowly grinned and her eyes danced.

“Well, how about we each go on separate vacations,” Clara suggested. “Each have our own adventure?” She said.

David nodded slowly.

“You do realize Dave will never go for this?” He said.

Clara simply shrugged.

“Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She replied.

Jamie and David just looked at her like she was nuts.

Jamie scoffed.

“Clara, dear,” He smiled sweetly placing his arm around her. “Raven, of our hearts, it did occur to you we want to return home from our vacation alive, right?” Jamie remarked.

Clara rolled her eyes. Her cousins, the forever pessimist!

“Yes, smarty,” She snorted. “And I have a plan.” Clara replied. “We just go to the bust station together then we part for our destinations and we come back together at end of summer, no harm, no foul. And dad never finds out.” She smiled confidently.

David thought a second before speaking.

“So, we just go our separate ways and come back together?” He said.

Clara nodded.

“And we can choose, anywhere we want to go?” Jamie clarified.

She smiled.

“That’s right!” Clara replied.

Jamie slowly grinned. This idea was sounding better and better but David was reluctant.

“I don’t know, I have doubts,” He said. “It’s risky.” David pointed out.

Jamie scoffed.

“So’s wherever Dave, will choose for us if we don't make up our minds,” He remarked. “I’m not taking chances. I’m going to California!” Jamie declared.

Clara smiled.

“And I’m going to France!” She replied happily.

David sighed.

He knew he wasn’t going to win this argument but then this idea did sound pretty good. And he had always wanted to go to London, see the art museums take in the art culture. It was a risk but why not?

Finally, he nodded.

“Alright,” David said. “I’m heading to London!” He decided.

The three shook on it and started discussing their plans.

It got a little loud and there was a knock.

Dave poked his head inside and frowned.

“What are you three doing in here?” He asked.

Clara quickly chimed in.

“Early morning decision about the trip,” She said. “We’ve decided to go to London.” Clara lied.

Dave nodded.

“Fine, but you do realize it’s a bit late to be having meetings, right?” He said.

David smiled sheepishly.

“We were just excited.” He flimsily explained.

Dave sighed accepting their answer.

“Okay, but you three back to your own beds.” He ordered.

They all nodded and Clara went back to her room with a slow grin.

Her plan was coming to place and it was perfect! 

Next week they would each be going on an adventure!

Nothing could go wrong!


	2. Peter, Clara And The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to take Clara to some museums but it doesn't go so well. Takes place after Clara and Peter first meet and just before the park scene.

“What museum is this?” Clara asked still catching her breath.

Peter sighed. “Hopefully, one where no one knows me.” He muttered. He was really getting tired of this running around. It was getting silly and embarrassing! Honestly, who knew these guards had such great memories!

They walked into the huge marble building. It was so pristine and shiny. And posh! Their shoes clicked echoing off the speckled tile floor.

She sighed looking around. 

“Well, maybe this time we won’t be chased off.” Clara remarked.

Peter rolled his eyes.

“Would you relax,” He scoffed. He gestured around the fancy building. “Just enjoy the art, the sculptures, the…”

Clara’s eyes widen and she pointed. “Oh, my god, she’s naked!”

Peter frowned and looked her way. In another room some students were painting a live nude model. The woman was spread out on a velvet couch looking rather dramatic.

Clara just stared in shock. She had never seen that before! Was that legal!?

She looked at him and pointed.

"You see that?" Clara gawked.

He sighed exasperated.

“Yes, I see it.” He said turning her around.

“Why was she nude?” She asked.

“Because she likes it.” He remarked moving her away. “I don’t know. It’s an art thing, I guess,” Peter shrugged.

She frowned. “Well, it’s very degrading.”

Blimey, this girl was opinionated, He realized. He should’ve been annoyed but for some reason he really didn’t mind. She wasn’t really nit picking, she just wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. He kind of liked that. It was refreshing.

They kept walking until they stopped in a large room filled with paintings.

"They're," He declared. "No nudes! Just art... stuff." He gestured around.

She gave him a look.

"You're not much of an art lover, are you?" Clara said.

Peter shrugged.

"Not really but you like it so I'm willing to put up with it." He smiled.

She blushed a little and walked around.

Clara spotted a painting, it was abstract with multi-colored curvy lines. Peter followed behind and frowned. It looked like multi-colored twisted rainbows. He didn’t get it. But then he never understood this art stuff.

“You like this?” He asked.

Clara shook her head.

“Not really,” She said. “But David would. He loves art especially abstract.” Clara replied.

Peter scoffed. “So, you’re admiring something you don’t like because of your cousin?”

“Yes.” She replied.

He shrugged.

“Okay,” Peter folded his arms, curious. “Why?”

Clara tilted her head. “Makes me think of them and home.” She said thoughtfully.

Peter smiled slightly at that.

She glanced at him. “Silly, right? Most romantic place in the world and I’m homesick.” Clara scoffed.

He rolled his eyes.

“Please, contrary to popular belief, France is not the most romantic place in the world.” Peter remarked.

“Oh, where then?” She said peering into her guide book.

Peter tugged his collar proudly.

“Scotland!” He declared confident.

Clara smirked. He sounded like her cousins.

“Of course,” She replied dramatically. “What was I thinking?!” Clara teased.

Peter stuck his tongue out making her laugh.

He smiled. She had a pretty laugh.

Suddenly they heard a loud booming angry voice interrupting the lighthearted moment.

“There,” A guard shouted in French. “You again?!” He yelled.

Peter’s eyes widen in a panic! Uh, oh, he knew that guard!

Two more guards showed up shouting in French and they weren't saying 'welcome back!'.

Peter grabbed her hand.

"Time to go!” He shouted as several guards started chasing them.

Seriously, Clara thought exasperated.

“What did you do here?” She shouted at him as they ran.

“Explain later!” Peter replied dodging and brushing past people. A few paintings were being knocked down but Peter apparently didn’t care. All that matter to him was getting away and making sure this girl was safe as well.

Clara winced hearing statues crash behind them and people yelling. 

She sighed heavily.

They were going to be in so much trouble!

Well, at least being with the Doctor wasn’t boring, she thought.


	3. Sharing A Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A leak in the roof forces Jack to share a bed with Jamie, bickering and hilarity ensue! Takes place before Jamie meets Ross. (This is an extra scene!)

Jamie liked the rain, it was welcome change from the heat. He liked the way it sounded, too. The way it pattered on the old roof in seemingly perfect rhythm. Almost like a soothing drumbeat. Of course, after two weeks of constant rain and with the roof of the commune already being old it was just a matter of time before a leak would happen.

It was late almost 2:00 A.M when Jamie heard a knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned propping himself up and rubbing his eyes. God, who was this, he wondered?

“Come in!” Jamie called from his bed.

The door opened and a very wet Jack stood there slightly annoyed and making a puddle. Jamie tried suppressing a snicker but was failing. He couldn't help it! His shirt was damp and his hair was a wet, drippy mess and his expression reminded him of a grouchy cat!

Jack mimicked him.

“Ha, ha, very funny.” He snorted.

“Let me guess,” Jamie smirked. “Leaky roof?” He guessed.

“Yeah, right above my head,” Jack sighed. “Unfortunately, won’t be able to call anyone till morning.” He said. He glanced at him. “Any chance I can sleep in here?”

Jamie wasn’t thrilled about it but he didn't have the heart to turn him away either.

“Yeah, sure,” He said. Jamie pointed at the bathroom. “Dry yourself with a towel and there should be a spare t-shirt you can borrow.” He said.

“Thanks.” Jack replied going to dry off and change.

“No problem,” Jamie muttered lying his head back down. “And remove your socks!” He added.

Jack scoffed.

“Seriously?” He said.

Jamie looked at him.

“I've shared a bed with my brother before," He replied. "Believe me, they’ll just end up loose in my bed in the morning, anyway and it’s gross. So off!” He told him.

Jack rolled his eyes. He suddenly felt sorry for David.

“Yes, your highness!” Jack replied dramatically bowing. He went across the room, balancing himself as he removed his socks.

Jamie muttered under his breath some insulting Scottish slang that Jack couldn’t hear.

A minute later Jack came back and tried to get under the covers but was met with Jamie’s foot knocking him off the bed.

He landed with a thud on the floor.

“Hey, what was that for?” Jack exclaimed annoyed.

Jamie propped himself up and scowled at him.

“Unless you’re Paul McCartney or Twiggy, you are not sleeping under these covers!” He said firmly laying his head back down.

Jack stood and scoffed.

“What are you afraid you can’t control yourself!” He teased.

Jamie gave out a chuckle, shaking his head.

“You, sir do not turn my head!” He snorted.

Jack folded his arms and gave a smug.

“Oh, can't handle being with a real man?” He remarked.

Jamie glanced up at him smiling sweetly.

“Don’t know, I’ll let you know when I meet one,” He remarked. “Until then you’re sleeping on top of the blankets.” Jamie added.

Jack sighed.

“Fine,” He replied getting tired of this bickering. “Can I open the window?” He asked.

“No, it’s night time,” Jamie replied. “It’s too cool to open the window.” He said.

Jack scoffed. How could he say that? It was an oven in that room!

“Well, I’m opening it anyway.” He said defiant. He went over and opened it then got into bed.

A second later Jamie got up and closed it.

Jack sighed and got up opening it, again. Of course, Jamie just closed it. Again.

Jack looked at him annoyed.

Jamie shrugged leaning against the window pane.

“Keep it up,” He dared. “I have a brother at home. I can do this all night if you want.” Jamie added.

Jack nodded. He actually believed that he could.

“Can we compromise?” He finally said.

Jamie thought about it and nodded.

“Okay,” He said. “How about halfway?” He offered.

Jack nodded.

“Fine.” He replied. He didn’t care. He was too tired.

Jamie opened the window halfway.

“There.” He said.

“Thank you!” Jack replied exasperated.

The two headed back to bed.

Jack shook his head.

“I swear it’s almost like living together.” He scoffed.

Jamie got under the covers.

“Buy me a drink, first.” He remarked lying down.

“Okay.” Jack blurted lying down.

Jamie looked at him questionably.

Jack chuckled.

“Joking, joking!” He smirked.

Jamie shook his head and went to sleep.

Jack laid his head down staring at the back of Jamie’s head.

He almost smirked. The thought was absurd!

“Yeah, of course, it was just a joke.” He muttered to himself falling asleep.


	4. Jack's Apology (Jamie's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a short one shot of Jack's apology for ruining Jamie's date with Ross from Jamie's point of view and what he was thinking and feeling.

Jamie laid on his back on the bed after angrily throwing his pillow at Jack. He could still hear him outside banging on the door begging to come in and talk. But Jamie didn’t want to talk especially to him! Jack had ruined his date with Ross and right now, he was his least favorite person! In fact, he hated him!

“You can’t stay in there forever!” He heard Jack shout.

Jamie propped himself up.

“Yes, I can,” He yelled back. “I’ve got wine and a phone! I’m good, thanks!” Jamie added. He turned on his side, fighting the tears that wanted to start. He felt used and stupid!

How could Jack do this to him? He thought things had improved, that maybe, Jack liked him. Maybe he was just wrong?

He could hear Jack admitting that he had ruined his date and was sorry. It did little to comfort him. 

He sat up wiping his eyes.

“You sabotaged it!” Jamie shot back. There was a pregnant pause.

Jamie half expected Jack to leave or defend himself instead he fully admitted and accepted responsibility and continued his apology. Jamie just rolled his eyes. Jack was just wasting his time!

He stared at the door wondering why Jack just didn’t go away and leave him alone. Why was he so stubborn? What did he want from him?

Jamie scoffed after hearing his explanation. God, he could be such a frustrating twit sometimes!

"That wasn't your place to decide!" He argued sounding hurt.

Jack's voice grew soft.

"No, it wasn't" He replied ashamed.

But Jamie wasn’t done. He glared at the door. The hurt and anger surged through him.

“I mean why did you have to do that for,” Jamie asked him. “I knew you didn’t like me but this? It’s low even for you! He snapped turning away.

He then waited. Waited for a smart alec comment or an insult even stomping footsteps walking away instead Jamie heard something he never expected in a million years; Jack Harkness saying ‘I love you.’ To him.

Jamie turned his head towards the door stunned. Wait, did he hear, right? Jack Harkness loved him?

He wasn't expecting that. Jamie suppressed a smile. Jack loved him. Despite his flaws deep down he did care for Jack. Maybe he loved him, too. Maybe they should talk, he thought.

Jamie glanced at the door for a moment. There was silence at the other end. Was Jack still there, he wondered slightly worried?

He slowly stood then walked over and reached for the doorknob….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it would've been spoilers if I had done the whole chapter, now ;)


End file.
